Unicron x Primus
by dalijah and klefan lover
Summary: Basically nothing but a pwp has not real plot just porn


Unicron x Primus

Unicron held his brother down his sword pressed against his throat ready to take his head off, but soon a better idea came crawling up from the back of his mind.

'You could do what you've always wanted to do.' Range that pestering little voice he usually chose to ignore, but not this time it had too good of an idea.

"What are you waiting for Unicron aren't you going to finish me off." He heard Primus say from under him and he soon gave a predatory grin.

"No I have a much better idea in mind dear brother." Unicron said as he leaned down towards his brother's ear. "I'm going to do something I've wanted to do to you just as much as wanting to kill you." He stated soon biting the outside of his brother's ear none too gently. What surprised him though is when Primus actually moaned when he did it only fueling him.

"U-Unicron w-what are you doing?" He heard Primus stutter out looking down at his brother's blushing face as he started to struggle to get out from under him. He smirked down at Primus' helpless form as he thrashed around watching his optics widen when he grabs (none to gently) his aft. "U-Unicron this is wrong y-you're my brother." He heard Primus whine out knowing he was trying not to give into the touches.

"Just shut up Primus otherwise I'll make you and you won't like it when I do." He growled out and to his surprise Primus did go quiet. He smirked as he leaned down crashing his lips hungrily against Primus's smirking when the kiss was returned almost immediately. He cautiously removed the sword from his brother's neck sitting it down beside them. He felt his brother's arms wrap around his neck as he placed his by his head effectively trapping him there.

He used his tongue to force his brother's mouth open and forced it inside exciting another moan from the man underneath him. He started memorizing every crevice loving the taste of blood mixed with his brother's own. He held back a hiss as he felt his brother tug his hair a little too hard.

He pulled away growling when his brother yet again pulled his hair and was about to yell until he seen the face his brother had his half lidded lust hazed eyes and mouth parted in a soft pant. He gave off a more animalistic needy growl as he felt himself hardening at the sight.

"P-please Unicron d-don't stop." He heard Primus beg and who was he to say no if Primus himself was begging for it.

"As you wish brother~." He purred into Primus's ear purposely drawing out the last word smirking when he receives a needy whine in return.

He then attacked his neck in harsh bites and sucks which caused Primus to be unable to do a little more than moan and cling to his shoulders in pleasure.

"A-Ah….U-Unicron." He heard Primus cry out when he hit the area where the neck and shoulder meet. He smirked knowing what that meant and bit down hard drawing energon from it causing Primus to all but scream in pleasure and cling to him for dear life.

He only let out a small hiss as he felt Primus' nails dig into his back under his protective armor. "S-scrap Primus ease up the nails." He said more in a teasing manor than he was actually hurt.

He soon removed Primus' hands from around his neck and sat up earning a whine of protest from the other and not to gently relieved Primus of his armor and clothes. He then grabbed his sword stabbing it into the ground behind Primus' head. In on swift motion he flipped Primus onto his stomach and grabbed the rope he just so happened to decide to carry on him today and cut it in half using one half to bind Primus' hands to the handle of the sword knowing it'd be a bit of a stretch for him especially since he was on his knees. He then took the other half binding his feet together around the tip of the dagger he had on him and shoved the dagger into the ground effectively binding him.

He got up and walked around Primus studying his work and soon noticed Primus' discarded spear. He picked it up turning it over in his hand studying the end that didn't have the blade on it and then looked at Primus smirking at the idea that came to mind.

He walked up to Primus and quickly forced the blunt end of the spear as far as he could into his already dripping valve smirking when he cried out in both pain and pleasure. "You like that Primus." He breathed teasingly into his brother's ear earning yet another whine from him.

"G-get it out I w-want you in me n-not that thing." He heard Primus whine and leaned over him watching his reactions in the reflection of his blade as he started moving the spear in and out loving the moans and groans he was getting out of him it fueling the heat and pain in his lower region.

"You seem to be enjoying it so why would I?" He teased smirking when he made Primus cry out after finally hitting the head of his valve and proceeded to do it every time Primus tried giving and answer. He smirked more when Primus cried out as he overloaded for the first time moving it in and out to as Primus road it out. "Mm~ I like that expression on you it suits." He said looking at Primus's blushing face as he panted heavily and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss him as he slid the spear out tossing it to the side. "Hope you're ready for round two dear Primus."

"G-give me a minute and I can't believe you just made me overload with my own weapon." He heard Primus say in embarrassment and let out a chuckle.

"Guess I'm just that good." He said and figuring he's had enough time easily slips two fingers into his valve causing Primus to give out a low moan. He couldn't help but love how easily his fingers slid in and deciding to test it out slipped in a third feeling the slight constriction against them.

He watched as Primus struggled against the restraints as he started moving them in and out curling them in certain places trying to find the node that'd send him over the edge and soon enough he found it.

"U-Unicron t-there." He heard Primus cry out feeling him press back on his fingers when he continued to assault that spot.

Feeling he was stretched enough he slid his fingers out eliciting a whine from Primus.

"Hush I'm about to give you something better." He said as he got up and undressed himself.

Once that was done he leaned over Primus positioning himself against his valve and slowly began to slide in. He quickly kissed Primus to try and help lessen the pain after seeing tears at the edge of his brother's eyes. He stopped once he was fully sheathed in staying still as he waited for adjust.

"F-frag Primus you're so tight don't you ever just play with yourself?" He breathed out and started nibbling on his neck to try and make him relax eliciting a sigh from the latter.

He felt Primus push back against him and took that as a means to move and slowly slipped out to where only the tip was left in then quickly slammed back in aiming for the node from earlier causing primus to cry out as he hit it. He continued to abuse that spot picking up pace as Primus's moans got louder and louder.

"H-harder." He heard Primus beg and did as requested that being the last coherent word he got out of him.

"U-Unicron!" He heard Primus scream as he overloaded for the second time that night causing him to curse at the feeling of him constricting around him all but sending him into his own.

He rode out his overload watching Primus' every reaction.

"Y-you can get out now." He heard Primus pant out as the latter looked back at him.

He merely smirked and shook his head. "I'm nowhere near done with you dear Primus."


End file.
